User blog:Wikiguy/Africa Spleens
Here it is at last: the second part of The Road To Mole-Where". Firstly, Lifty and Shifty survived the fall but Disco Bear didn't. Now lets get started! On the ship, they are only a few days from Africa. Moods are high. Until a freak storm hits. The waves bash the ship about and Flippy, the Mole, Nutty, Mime, Lifty, Shifty and several generic sailors (who are blue otters like Russell only they are dressed in the stereo typical white sailors uniform) are swept over board. Two of the sailors are whashed against jagged rocks and meet a bitter end. Another becomes a meal to the sharks and the fourth is struck by lightning (and his body is eaten by the sharks). The next day the sun is shining over head and the five travellers and four sailors sailor wake up on the beach (one however, drowned in the night, so it's really just three sailors). They venture of into the jungle, filled with nerviousness. Flippy is in the lead slashing the undergrowth with his machette (he cuts a snake in half by accident). Meanwhile, taking up the back is a sailor. Suddenly a hand clasps over his mouth (to keep him quiet) and he is whisked away. The others turn back and find that he is gone. They go on, not feeling much better. But soon Nuttty cheers up when he sees a lollypop. He grabs the lollypop and chomps it down. But why is that vine attached to the lollypop? He tries to spit it out, but he can't. Nutty soon finds out the hard way that a flesh-eating plant (like a venus fly trap cross a red flower) has gone fishing. When the others see the plant having breakfast, none of them want to be next so they run away screaming. Finally, they burst out into the sunlight and are out in the open on the plains. They are all happy, until a large eagle swoops down and scoops up a sailor. They watch as the eagle drops the screaming sailor, who falls down and splatters on the ground. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shify come to consiousnes. They start squabling about whos fault it is, but subside their bickering when they find a crate nearby. Inside are supplies, machettes and a flame thrower. They make good progress through the jungle, hacking the vines with their machetties. However they soon grow exhausted, so Shifty pulls out a flame thrower. They snicker to each other. They too make it out onto the plains. And, to make matters better for the twins, Lifty sees some dimonds. He says "Shifty," and Shifty turns around and asks "What?" Unfortunatly, Shifty forgets to turn the flamethrower of and Lifty gets a full blast of flames. Lifty runs away screaming and passes behind a large group of elephants, who panick and go into a stampede. Shifty picks up the dimonds but sees the elephants coming and runs away screaming. Lifty finally makes it to a waterhole and is about to jump in when an rhinosauous gores him and stomps on him untill he is a bloody mush. Meanwhile our other friends feel the rumbling and decide it best to RUN! Up ahead, Sniffles is filming a documentry. Whilst he is talking, the crazed elephants are runnning up behind him. He notices them at the last second and jumps out of the way just in time (his camera man is a Generic Tree Friend , however, gets his head stomped on). The elephants trash the filim camp and many Generic Tree Friends are gored and trodden on and trampled. In the end only one generic tree friend survives. With no food or resources, Flippy, Handy, Mime, the Mole, Sniffles, the Generic Sailor and the Generic Tree Friend march on. Soon they come to a river. They run to the river, but when the Generic Sailor goes to get a drink a crocodile grabs him by the face and drags in shreiking into the water in a splash of red. This is rather an unapitiser to the other characters. So they continue on, through harsh heat and rentless rain. Then, as they are walking through a jungle, a lion creeps up behind them. Mime tries to warn the others of its approach, but of course they don't pay attention to him untill it is far to late. The lion attacks and rips the last Generic Tree Friend to pieces. The others back nerviously away from it. The lion grins evily and advances on them mouth open-only to find a live grenade has been shoved in his mouth. "Wh-"BAM! What a mess (and Flippy is standing nearby in an almost flipped out state). Meanwhile, Shifty comes to an airport. Tickets back home are surprisingly cheep, and Shifty can afford it with the dimonds. But of course he chooses to steal. He shoves several pilots out of the way and hopes into a one-engined plane and flies off, snickering to himself. Back at the airport, the pilots notice that Shifty has flown into a no-fly zone. Shifty is rather pleased with himself. Well, that is to say untill the eagle which attacked the rest of the gang before attacks Shifty's plane (well it's not really ''his plane) and tears Shifty out of the cockpitt and feeds him to her chicks. Needless to say, he meets a bitter end. The airplane then crashes down... ...right in front of the rest of the gang! It gives them a fright at first, but soon they realise there are flares inside. Not missing a beat, they pull out a box of flares. The Mole sticks one in the ground and lights it. Unfortunately, he is blind and he doesn't realise that he aimed the flare at himself and as a result, gets blasted to Oblivion. Mime then steps forward and does it right. However, being a clown (...like dear), the flares go off in all kinds of amusing burst. On the ship Russel and the sailors think they are fireworks. Then savages (who are monkeys) burst out of the jungle and capture the foursome. They take them bake to their village (and their chief is the Babboon). The Chief then decides to throw them...a feast! Sniffles is suspicious (is it something to do with Froam A to Zoo?) but the other aren't and dig into the meal. They even give Mime a heated bath. Mime relaxes, but soon the water reaches boiling point. He screams his Mime scream, which no one can hear. Meanwhile Flippy encourages Sniffles to relax and eat up. Sniffles sighs...and sees the sailor that diserpered earlier (the one that got dragged into the bushes). The sailor isn't looking to well. Infact he looks parsially eaten. He tells Flippy and Handy and, much to their dislike, they witness Mime getting dragged out of the cauldren and the savages eating him in a frenzy. The surviving trio scream and run away with their hosts in hot pursuit. Spears are throwns after them and whatnot. It seems like they are going to get away untill...Sniffles trips over! The others are all like "Sniffles, NOOO!" A canibal warrior looms over Sniffles, spear a ready. Sniffles waits for the end...but it never comes. He looks up to see a harpoon sticking out throught the savages forehead. The savage topples backwards with an "err". Russells ship has sailed up the river (don't ask how) and has come to the rescue! Flippy, Handy and Sniffles board the ship and are met with applaud from Russell and the crew for their bravery. The ship sails out to sea and back towards home again. The shot then pans back to the Babboon chief and the rest of the savages. They are disapointed at the loss of their meal. One of the savages pulls out a mobile phone and orders take away. He walks off screen, leaving only the Babboon Chief. As the episode ends, a very-appetising vine with Nutty's slightly bloody face on it pops up in front of the chief, who smiles. After the circle closes you hear the chief scream. There, I think that was even better than "The Road To Mole-Where", and it made me think of an idea even better than this one... Stay tunned! :-D. Category:Blog posts